The Abyssal Abomination of Louise
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: When Louise had pleaded for a familiar, her voice reached across universes, awakening a horror once known as the Hunter of the Outer Gods. This horror answers her call, allowing itself to be summoned.
1. Introduction

_Originally we were talking on Space Battles in A Familiar Setting, about Saya no Uta, and I've been meaning to write a good Eldritch Abomination story for a bit. This is technically a crossover between HP Lovecraft and the Familiar of Zero. I hope you guys will enjoy this. There are some mistakes in it._

 _ **Introduction**_

It floated through the formless, limitless expanse of dark between galaxies. Always asleep, never awake. Floating since time immemorial. Floating and dreaming. But what could something like this dream about? It's impossible to say. For how could we Humans ever hope to understand it.

If fate was kind it would have stayed sleeping and dreaming until the end of the universe. And yet fate wasn't kind. It would be awaken by the plea of a young girl. A girl that pleaded for a familiar. And for the first time since it had fallen asleep it awoke. Time seemed to giving a glass shattering shriek, space began to warp, the laws of physics were inverse and then torn asunder, stars went super nova, and the entire universe shuddered in fear as a darkening shadow was cast across it.

From the formless writhing and twisting mass that made up its body, its eyes opened. And the very fabric of reality came crashing down. Everything was reduced to a swirling mass of chaos for the laws of the universe couldn't comprehend what it was. It could have ignored the plea, gone off into the universe continuing its hunt for the lesser beings that were like it, eating until it could finally devour the blind idiot god; the abyssal idiot; Azathoth. It could have fed on the nightmare of species.

And yet it chose to ignore that, ignore it all. For the plea of the young girl had reached it. Who would be foolish to try and summon something like it, the hunter of the Outer Gods. It awoke to her plea, and it would answer her summons.

Tearing through the barriers of the universe, it traveled to the location of the voice. To met the one who had awoken it. The one named Louise Vallière.


	2. Chapter One (Part One)

_I had to originally create this into different parts. I didn't have enough concentration to work on this. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well._

 ** _Line Break_**

When Louise had pleaded for a familiar, she had no idea that there would be a price to pay. She hadn't understood, just what sort of horror she would be summoning into her own universe.

When the smoke had cleared, the students in the courtyard could only stare in confusion at what was there. Many of their familiars cowered in terror at the large formless mass. They though they could see something residing within it once and a while. And they could feel a dread feeling of horror slowly creep up on them as if a spider was crawling along the inside of their skin.

Professor Colbert could only grip his staff, unsure of what exactly the youngest daughter of the Vallière. His instincts so honed from battle seemed to be screaming at him. The daughter of Karin looked to him unsure of what she should do. "Go on Miss. Vallière" He urged. He would be watching Louise closely.

She returns back to the mass of darkness. Slowly, step by step she approached the thing. When she stood in front of it and it stayed the same, she took a shuddering sigh of relief. She recited the binding chant and reached out to finish binding her familiar. Only for something within the mass to react. A tendril snapped out, grabbing the shocked petite girl, before dragging her inside the mass of darkness.

Colbert and the surrounding students could only stare in horror at where Louise had been standing. He quickly jumped into action, trying to cast a fire spell, only to find that he couldn't cast any spells. He tried again and again to no avail. Finally he gave up, gritting his teeth as he stared and waited. By the Founder he could only hope that Louise wouldn't be harmed.

Line Break

In a way Louise wasn't being harmed. She found herself floating in a blackness as if she was underwater. Louise tried to move her arms, only to find that she couldn't. From underneath her, tendrils reached up, before surrounding her. She opens her mouth to scream, only to find that she isn't able to do so. The tendrils drag her down deeper into the darkness. She was pulled down until she reached what could only be the bottom. She wasn't sure having no sense of direction in this formless darkness.

Louise looked around, before finding herself looking into a single eye that seemed to eclipse her entire body. Horror gripped her as she stared into the one single titan sized eye. Then it happened. Pain like her head was being split open assaulted her. She could only scream, still held in the tight grasps of the tendrils. Hands seemed to be reaching inside her mind ripping out and pulling her memories. She didn't know how long she screamed, It felt like it could have been hours. Finally the pain stopped, and Louise could focus her vision back to the eye that was staring at her. For a moment Louise was afraid she would feel the same pain again, only to be surprised when the tendrils release her. The eye closed and the darkness receded around her.

Line Break

Colbert watched as the mass of darkness began to convulse as if it was affected by some horrible sickness. He gripped his staff ready to react at a moments notice. He watched and wasn't the only one. Tabitha had put her book away and was staring at the mass. It seemed to retreat on itself, revealing the younger daughter of the Vallière in a fetal position on the ground. She was shivering and muttering something under her breath. Immediately he reacted. He rushed forward, mind panicking.

The students had begun muttering to themselves, wondering what the Zero could have possibly summoned. They were all focused on the scene of Colbert fussing over Louise none of them noticed the mass of darkness that had slowly begun to reform its shape. Twisting and turning on itself, before finally it dispersed.

Colbert began to signal for one of his students to go get another member of the staff, only to stop when he heard the giggle of a young girl. Twisting his head, he found himself staring at a girl with a body shape similar to Louise's, but everything else was different.

The girl looked to be younger then Louise. The professor could only blink before he realized something. The girl was wearing no clothes, long white hair seemed to provide enough color. She didn't seem disturbed by her nudity at all. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. Something about her wasn't right. It wasn't just the fact that she had suddenly appeared here. No it was the fact that she sent Colbert's survival instincts into overdrive.

The girl began to walk forward, head trained on Louise. Colbert tensed ready to cast a spell at any moment. She pauses in walking as if reading the balding professors intention. Tilting her head, her bangs slid away revealing a single eye. The sclera was black surrounding a sinister red. Colbert froze in terror as he stared at it. She gave an unnaturally large smile as if she could smell the stench of fear coming off of him.

The formless darkness that had been in the courtyard welled up around her bare feet. The grass seemed to wither and die, the air became oppressive, and it felt like he had been plunged in an ocean of cold. His body shook and he took several steps away from Louise. The formless darkness seemed to retreat back into the girl. She continued to her destination of Louise. When she finally arrived at her destination, she paid no mind to the other students.

Instead she crouched down onto the ground, placing the shivering and traumatized girl onto her lap. She ran her hands through pink colored hair. She knew all about her, and how she had summoned her. Having shifted through the pink haired girl's head she knew what she needed to about this world. Leaning down she rested her head onto her summoner's, white hair spilling out around them. She would protect Louise, favor her, love her. Louise had been the one who had awoken her from the imprisonment that the Outer Gods imposed on her.

"Mine." The girl said causing a shiver to go down the surrounding students spines. Then she spoke in a language that those surrounding them weren't able to understand, and the tremors of Louise's body slowly began to die down. Colbert watched, before telling his students to return to class. He didn't want anyone else to be hurt, and the way the girl had eyed him like he was prey worried him. He quickly left the courtyard. The headmaster needed to know about this.


	3. Chapter One (Part Two)

_This one had been a little bit harder to write, but i had written it. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. And please leave a review._

 ** _Line Break_**

"Are you quite sure about this?" Osmond asked, stroking his beard as he stared at Colbert. The man had come running, face pale as if he had seen something horrific. When he had heard the news of the familiar that Louise had summoned, it disturbed him. What disturbed him even more is the fact that this familiar seemed to be able to disrupt magic.

Colbert nodded, thoughts drifting back to having left Louise with that… that… whatever it was. And yet fear drove him to leave. In a way it was as if his fight or flight instincts kicked in, Except he had only his flight instincts. It worried him that a familiar could do something like this. "Yes, I think we should contact Romalia about this."

"No." Osmond said firmly. "What do you think the Romalia will do when they learn of something like this?" He questioned. Colbert's face paled even more, knowing the implication that the headmaster was making.

"You don't think they would really try to…?" The balding professor left the rest of the sentence open. He didn't want to think about it. He had seen what Romalia could do to those they view as heretics.

"I do." Osmond said in a solemn tone of voice. He wasn't worried for the familiar and Louise's safety. He worried about what the familiar would do once aggravated. "You wouldn't think it possible for you to bring this familiar here?" He asked. Colbert, who was just starting to get color back to his face, paled once more. His body shook, remembering the way that familiar had looked at him.

Osmond watched him with a raised eye, noticing how just the thought of going to grab that familiar left the former soldier in a panic. "I..." The former soldier wipes sweat from his brow. "I'm not so sure that a good idea. She seemed quite adamant on staying with young Miss. Vallière. I shudder to think of the consequences of removing her from her master." Osmond nodded, thinking for a bit.

"As much as I agree, we need to learn if she is a danger to the students. As much as it pains me to admit it, the safety of Miss. Vallière pales in comparison to the safety of the staff and students." His reasoning was sound. Colbert knew this, but he didn't want to have another meeting with that familiar. That familiar whose white of the eyes was black. There was something off with the familiar. It was unnatural the way she had stared at Colbert as if he was just an animal.

"I will do as you want headmaster, but I hope you know that this may not end well." Professor Colbert turns leaving the room. Now all he had to do was hunt down the familiar and hopefully get her to come with him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain the familiar. As he was walking down the hallway, he didn't notice that his surrounding were changing bit by bit. By the time he came out of his thoughts it was too late.

Darkness was all that surrounded him. A nebulous darkness that no light could possibly hope to penetrate. His heart sped up, while his analytical mind wondered how such a thing could be possible. He knew this was the work of the younger Vallière's familiar, he had no doubt about that.

He wondered why that familiar had singled him out of all the students there. Was there some reason for it? Perhaps he had been too close to Louise. The further he stepped he found the blackness began to recede, being replaced with a something else entirely.

Flames rose up around him with an oppressive heat and screams rose with the flames causing him to shake. This went on for sometime, how long though Colbert couldn't tell. Finally the screams died down and the giggling of the familiar was heard. She materialized in front of him, though not like her remembered in the courtyard. Here in this flaming abyss, her skin was charred as if she had been standing in the fire. Blackened bone could be seen and the stench of burning hair and skin hung in the air. It made the air heavy like if one was to step into an infirmary filled with the sick and dying. He shook as that girl watched him.

Then the smile grew on her face. "Do you still hear their screams at night Jean Colbert?" She asked. His eyes widened. "You pretend to be a professor, but aren't you a murderer?" The question was cruel meant to hurt. The words spread like poison over him, but he kept his face neutral. She waited for his reaction in the heat of this place. Her red eyes watched him, but he only took a deep breath.

"If you are done with these games," he pauses staring at her with his face a blank mask. It seemed as if she had some sort of ability to read minds, or perhaps memories. Colbert was beginning to keep a mental checklist of what this familiar could possibly. "The headmaster would like to see you. He has matters to… discuss."

He waited for her. Hours seemed to pass as she stared at him, blinking slightly, before a predatory smile came upon her young looking face. A face that resembled Louise's too much. In an instant their surrounding returned back to normal. The girl's body was back to normal. Colbert shook as he sweated. He knew showing any sign of weakness in front of this thing that imitated a young girl, was asking for death. And yet he also knew that she could tell that the scene she had shown him, had affected him. It was there in the way she smiled, but for now she choose not to comment on it.

"Then lead the way." She says. The professor knew that the thing, probably already knew where the headmaster's office was. And yet it seemed like she was toying with him like a cat. As they walked he could feel her eyes on his back. It was disconcerting truthfully. She was studying him like a curiosity. Once again Colbert wondered what Louise had actually summoned.

As soon as they entered into Osmond's office, Colbert bid the headmaster goodbye before leaving. He felt slightly guilty for leaving Osmond who didn't know how cruel that familiar could be, but he needed to get away from her as fast as possible.

His mind was on a past he would have rather forgotten. Sins that should have stayed buried. Embers that should have died out. A guilt welled up in him like a sickness. He felt the sick to his stomach and tears streamed down his face. Sighing he wiped them before any of the students that were in the halls saw them. He would make sure to avoid Louise and her familiar from now on.


	4. Chapter One (Part Three)

_Okay so this took longer than I thought it would. This kind of takes a weird turn when the POV shifts to Louise, but there is a reason for that. This entire fic is going to be extremely weird. But I hope that you enjoy this all the same. This also ends the first chapter._

 _ **Chapter One (Part Three)**_

Osmond stared at the familiar that was currently in front of him. Every instinct in his body told him that he didn't want to be there and yet here he was. It was strange, he reasoned, that the familiar had come so willingly to speak to him. He still remembered the pale look that was on Colbert's face as he quickly left the room. Osmond cleared his throat, trying hard not to stare at the familiar that was lacking clothes. There were more important things to do, like having to figure out the goal of the familiar.

Yes, that was the most important thing for Osmond to do. To ensure that his students would be safe, and they wouldn't have to worry about… whatever the young Vallière had summoned. He still couldn't quite believe what the Colbert had said about the familiar. He cleared his throat again. It wasn't like him to get nervous. And yet here he was, nervous without really meaning to be.

The familiar seemed to be able to sense it. Osmond could see the twitch of her lips as if they wanted to curl into a smile. She waited standing there, watching Osmond. There was no hint of malevolence in those eyes of hers. Only a disinterest that just shouldn't belong on a face so similar to Louise's.

"I must ask, what are you intentions?" That was a good, question, a rather simple question. The familiar quirked a single elegant eyebrow, staring at Osmond as if he had just said something rather insulting. Osmond knew that the familiar actually heard the underlining tone of question. _'What are you intentions towards my students?'_

The familiar was smart, Osmond knew that. It was probably the most intelligent being that Osmond had come into contact with. It tapped its foot against the ground, trying to figure if Osmond's question was even worth answering or not. "My intentions are only to help, nurture, and care for my master. As long as the students do not try to harm her, I will refrain from harming them."

Osmond nodded. He wanted to argue that it should be left in the hands of the faculty, but he knew that there was little they could do. It still brought up the question of why the familiar had targeted Professor Colbert. As if reading his mind, the familiar spoke again. "He got too close to Louise. He is too stained for me to allow him near her. The other reason is, I was hungry."

"Hungry?" He questioned, not really understanding. The familiar nodded.

"Yes, I can feed off anything I so wish. But certain "things" fill me up more than other things." And that had answered another question of Osmond's. What did the familiar eat? He was learning quite a bit it seemed. The familiar waited to see if Osmond had any more questions, but it didn't seem that he did.

Shrugging, the familiar turned on its heels, leaving the room even though Osmond had dismissed it. He watched it leave, running a hand through his beard. He wasn't sure what to make of the familiar. It was a strange creature, intelligent but disinterested in the world around it. He wondered if it even registered the Humans around it, or if it just saw them as a means to an end. One thing Osmond could say was that it wasn't inherently malevolent. Perhaps to Humans it was malevolent, but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't.

Osmond leaned back, closing his eyes. He would have to call in favors among the courts of the kingdoms. It wouldn't do for them to antagonize Miss. Vallière. He sighed, looking out the window. He was getting too old for this.

 _ **Line Break**_

Louise slowly awoke. She had been dreaming. Though she didn't know if she would call it a nightmare or a dream. She wasn't exactly sure. In fact she couldn't remember a whole lot from the dream. Just an endless desire to hunt and eat, to consume beings of immense power. A chill went down her spine as Louise tried to remember more of her dream. Images flashed through her mind threatening to short circuit her brain. She willed the memory to go away, but not before some damage was done.

It was born form a black hole. It was primordial and it hungered. It hunted beings much greater then it, trapping and tricking them. The being would devour them, growing and gaining strength. Louise wished she hadn't remembered the dream. For only a brief second she remembered the true form of the creature, and it threatened to send her into insanity. She didn't know if she screamed, she didn't know anything until she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into something warm. A voice spoke softly in a language that she didn't understand, but that served to sooth her.

Slowly Louise relaxed into the arms of the person that were holding her. She couldn't hear a heartbeat, but she didn't question it. Slowly Louise looked up, only to be startled by the face that stared back at her. It was her own face. Even though the hair was a different color and the eyes were different. Louise suddenly realized that they were in the infirmary. Yet it was quiet. Too quiet, especially when Louise realized that the girl in front of her had no clothing on.

A blush covers her entire face and she looks away from the girl. "Are you feeling better now master?" The girl questioned. The question served only to make Louise's eyes widen.

"Master?" She questioned, as if she couldn't quite believe what the girl had said. The girl nods her head. And suddenly Louise remembered that she had summoned a familiar. But said familiar hadn't looked like this. In fact Louise couldn't remember what it had looked like, as if there was a barrier around the memory.

She felt bone chilling hands gently cup her cheeks, turning her head so she started into her supposed familiar's eyes. They were red, with the white completely black. It was disturbing, especially when the iris was slit like it was. She stared, wondering why her familiar had done what she had done. After a few seconds, the familiar dropped her hands, allowing Louise to turn her head away again.

"Good, it doesn't seem like there is any lasting harmful effects." The familiar says clinically. What sort of lasting effects would she be suffering from? Louise wasn't exactly sure. "Also if you are going to call me something, don't call me familiar." Louise blinked. "You may call me Ry'leah." Finally Louise turned back to stare at the fami… Ry'leah. Looking at her now, Louise could see Ry'leah's body was as similar as her own. She couldn't help but wonder why.

Before she could ask, Ry'leah placed her index finger on her lips. It stopped her from speaking, and allowed her to watch as her familiar tilted her head. She watches as her familiar then gets off the bed. "Where are you going?" She questioned.

Ry'leah turned to stare at her master, smiling a rather sweet smile that did little to reassure Louise. "I'll be by your side, but it seems like you have friends." With that Louise watched as the body of her familiar seemed to vanish. Even though Louise couldn't see her, she could still feel the presence of her. She didn't have time to contemplate it, as the door to the infirmary opened, revealing two people she wasn't expecting to see.

"What are you two doing here, Tabitha and Kirche?" The question slipped out of her mouth. Tabitha didn't answer, leaving only Kirche to answer.

"What do you mean Louise?" Kirche questioned. "We decided to come visit you. It's not like I can't be worried for you." The words that came out of Kirche's mouth horrified Louise. They horrified her, because it was something that Kirche would never have said. "At least that's why I'm here. Tabitha was mostly curious about your familiar." She looked around, trying to find said familiar.

"It's still here, but I don't think you are going to find it." Louise sighed, settling in for the questions that she knew that she was going to answer. Louise could feel the presence of her familiar in the back of her mind and it helped to reassure her. When the two of them had left, her familiar appeared once again in front of her.

Something was different about her though. Her eyes shone with a hunger that caused Louise to feel like prey. Slowly the girl slid closer, and Louise found she couldn't move. She was suddenly pinned to the bed. This seemed to kick start her brain and she struggled against her familiar. It was too no avail, as the familiar had a surprising amount of strength in her body. "What do you want?" She could only question.

"Food, more specifically your blood." Ry'leah answers. Louise could only blink, before going pale. Louise didn't understand, she understood that there was a reason Ry'leah needed her blood. "It's because it will be the quickest thing to fill me up. I've been locked away for eons upon eons. I'm hungry and my power has waned." The annoyance was clear in her voice. "I'm sure you would rather I didn't eat the people here. So your blood is the next best thing."

Of course Ry'leah never told her that she would also be siphoning her magic. There were multiple ways to do that. One way was something that she was sure Louise had no experience with and was a lot more physical. Another way would lead to the death of Louise and Ry'leah didn't want that. So that left Louise's blood. And even that option would be painful. Only painful because Ry'leah could just substitute on blood. She wasn't a vampire. She would be taking a piece of Louise's flesh. And she would have to heal the wound she made after. The purely pleasurable and painless option was one she knew Louise never would agree too. Not yet at least. Ry'leah felt disgusted that a being of her power had been reduced to this, but it had happened.

Louise watched the familiar above her. She hadn't gone to drink her from her yet, meaning she was waiting for permission. Finally Louise nodded, and it was this next moment that Louise regretted even agreeing. Pain, pain like thousands of knives assaulted her. It was a pain that would have driving a harden veteran insane. It spread through her whole body like fire. Coursing through her veins like boiling venom.

It was so bad that she wasn't sure what she had done after. She was sure that she had screamed or perhaps she hadn't. She wasn't sure, she only knew that when the pain stopped, her familiar had blood around her mouth. She didn't want to acknowledge that she could see her flesh disappear into the familiar's mouth. Instead, she closed her eyes going unconscious from the pain.

 _ **Line Break**_

Ry'leah was feeling immense pleasure. She knew that her master housed power. And that same magic was coursing through her, fueling her and she could slowly feel her power return. Around her, the candles flickered. Black tendrils seemed to rise from the ground, wreathing as if they were rejoicing. And she could feel them.

A disturbing smile goes across her face. She could feel the ones who had imprisoned her. They were here on this planet. They were here and she would get her revenge.


End file.
